Flashes of My Heart
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: A compilation of totally random flash fictions. Rating will vary for each.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, unfortunately, I still don't have a claim on Twilight or its characters … not even Edward Cullen.**

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome to the new form of adventure I had promised in my last fic. Each chapter will contain a new flash fic based on prompts I stumble across on the internet. This is my attempt to challenge myself and to get back to my writing and to my readers.**

**I promise I am not abandoning my WIPs. I just need to take baby steps to find my way back to ficville. I hope you'll join me on this journey.**

* * *

**Chapter-1: Battery Operated**

* * *

_Prompt: Battery Operated_

* * *

"Stop! Stop! STOOOPPP!" I yell, even though I know for certain that the bus driver isn't able to hear me over the closed doors and the noisy heater running inside the bus. I thank my lucky stars that my crazy hand gestures seem to have attracted his attention as he brings the bus to a stop and opens the doors with a whoosh.

"You gotta be on time, miss," he chastises me as I scramble onto the bus, clutching my coffee mug like it's my lifeline.

"Understood, Sir," I agree readily, not wanting to start my day by getting off on a wrong foot with him.

He huffs but doesn't respond and instead presses the button to close the doors behind me.

I scan the bus to see who my fellow passengers are before hastily taking a seat just as the bus lurches back into motion. I bring my travel mug to my face and inhale the aroma of perfectly roasted coffee. Letting out a satisfied moan of appreciation, I take my first sip of the liquid gold that fuels my day.

As I wait for the coffee to wake me up properly, I hear a sound coming from the back that sounds a lot like a snigger. I turn to see that there's just one other passenger aboard the bus whose face is hidden behind a copy of _Harry Potter And The Order of The Phoenix_. I narrow my eyes toward the slightly copperish head of hair I can see sticking out from behind the book and then look at the driver. Either one of them must have sniggered. The question is why?

I think for a moment and decide, it can't be the stern-looking driver. So it has to be the potterhead. Well, J. K. Rowling wrote a sassy Harry in that book, so it could be just that making him snigger, I decide and shrug it off.

"Where are you headed?" the driver's voice booms over the rickety heater. I look to make sure he's speaking to me and as our eyes meet in the rearview mirror, I smile sweetly. "Just a little bit further to uptown, please, Mister," I answer. "I teach at the community college," I offer conversationally, planning to win this grumpy man over with my kind and sweet nature.

He lets out a grunt and glares at me through the mirror. _O-kay,_ I realize. _So someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

Another sound comes from my co-passenger, this time sounding like a mixture of laugh and a cough. _What's that about?_ I wonder_,_ starting to feel irritated. _I understand you're enjoying the book, but don't bother others, dude._

As the bus finally crawls to a stop a block away from the college, I drain the last few drops of my life saving elixir and walk to the front of the bus to get down. "Thank you, Sir," I say to the driver, determined to make him smile. "You have a good day."

Instead of thanking me, he pulls a face and lifts a brow, essentially telling me to take a hike. _Oh forget it! _I give up all attempts at spreading a little morning sunshine and step out of the bus. Behind me, I hear a loud snort, no doubt coming from the rude potterhead. As soon as I hear him get down from the bus, I turn around and scowl at the copper-haired weirdo. The ghost of his laughter still visible on his lips only angers me more.

"Alright, you Sniggering Stranger, what is wrong with you?" I ask without any preamble.

His eyebrows reach for his hairline as he asks in turn, "You still don't know?"

"Ah! So you _were_ laughing at me?" I shoot back, narrowing my eyes venomously at him.

"Who else?" he responds like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you really so clueless or do you have something battery-operated down there that's turning your brain into mush? I mean you did moan just a little while ago ..."

_Battery-operated …? Turning my brain to mush? Does he mean the remote-controlled … _things? It takes a few seconds before realization dawns on me and I feel my cheeks flush with anger. "How dare you!" I retort, trying to maintain a modicum of civility.

"Either that or you have really bad eyesight," he amends quickly.

"You're an asshole," I bite out the insult.

He grins then, a grin that makes me want to smack that smile right off his face. "So you really didn't notice that the bus driver was a woman?"

I feel the color drain from my face before rushing back to make me feel flushed, this time in embarrassment. "He … she … it … was a woman?"

He nods sagely. "If you had looked a little south of her face, you would have realized. Dudes don't have such assets."

My anger flares up again. "But dudes can surely be huge assholes, like yourself," I snap before walking away from the rude, disrespectful prick.

* * *

**A/N: So thoughts?**

**Share them with me and leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love,**

**Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: Love you, Goodbye

**Hi! With the world on a safety lock down, I got more time to write so you get a new flash fic! The prompt will be at the end of the fic so you can see where the idea came from once you finish reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-2: Love you, Goodnight**

* * *

Edward holds the steering wheel with both hands, gripping it tightly to stop himself from doing something stupid. At the moment, something stupid will entail reaching over and placing his hand on hers.

One sniffle from her has him taking his eyes off the road and looking at her for a split second. At first, he pretends not to notice, but when she sniffles a few more times, he decides that is it.

Without saying a word, he pulls into the parking lot at the Walmart close to her house and kills the engine.

She must sense the lack of mobility through her now soft weeping because she lifts her eyes from her lap and looks at him. "Edward?"

Edward tries, really tries to keep his anger in check but the sight of her tear-streaked face in the harsh glow of the LED light outside makes him lose it. "Are you out of your mind? What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you have a shred of respect for yourself?"

There is shock in her eyes as his words hit her. Slowly her eyebrows pull together and then a hardness descends on her features. "I can walk home from here," she says in a tight voice. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for your inconvenience."

Edward closes his eyes, cursing himself for being so harsh on her. "Bella, please," he pleads. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just ... " he stops and sighs before continuing. "I hate seeing you getting hurt like this again and again."

The fight goes away from her eyes and she lowers her head again, sinking back into the leather seat of the car. "You're right though," she mumbles. "I am shameless for taking him back after I caught him cheating. It was only a matter of time until he did it again. I'm such an idiot."

He starts shaking his head as she berates herself. "Bella, no!" he protests. "You're not an idiot. You're just too innocent for the likes of Jackass Black. You wanted to see the best in him. It's not your fault that he keeps tripping and falling right into Lauren's vagina. He's a dick who can only think with his dick. I'm sorry for being so crude but that's the truth."

A surprised snort of laughter leaves her and then she's laughing uncontrollably, making him smile in response to the soft timbre of her laughter. Once she quietens down and pauses for breathing, she reaches over the console and places her hand on top of his, squeezing gently. "Thank you, Edward. I am sorry I'm such a pathetic loser, but I am lucky to have you by my side."

Edward seizes his opportunity and flips his hand over and squeezes hers back. "You're not a loser, Bella. You just attract pathetic losers," he corrects her.

She nods. "You're right. I should stay off the dating pool for some time, I think."

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best," he agrees, suppressing the defeated sigh that wants to escape him.

When he drops her off at her home, he walks her to her door and wishes her a goodnight before taking his leave. His heart yearns to take her in his arms, to tell her that she doesn't have to stay off dating if she dates him. He wishes he was saying "_I love you"_ instead of "_Goodnight"_, but he knows that she isn't ready.

So he leaves her with a goodnight wish and a silent prayer for her to dream of him. For now, that has to be enough.

* * *

Bella watches until she can't see the headlights of his car anymore before unlocking her door and stepping inside. She closes the door behind her and leans back against it, willing her tears away.

Of course in the privacy of her home, the tears fall freely. She doesn't wipe them away because she knows new ones will take their place.

"Why, Edward?" she whispers into the silence of the night. "Why can you only see me as your friend? Why don't you tell me to stop wasting my time with the likes of Jacob and just be with you?"

She presses her hands to her face and lets out a loud sob, wishing she wasn't so hopelessly in love with her best friend to endure being insulted by Jacob's repeated infidelity just to gauge the depth of his feelings for her.

As new tears roll down her cheeks, she dashes them away. Enough is enough, she decides. If he won't say it, she will. Just a goodnight wish is not enough for her anymore.

She wants more … with Edward.

* * *

Prompt:

He wants to say _I love you_

But keeps it to _goodnight_

Because love will mean some falling

And she's afraid of heights

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it?**

**Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

**In the light of the recent Corona virus outbreak, please stay away from human contact as much as you can. Wash your hands whenever you come home from outside or get to work. Instead of spreading panic, let's spread awareness. Let's not hoard ridiculous amounts of supplies; and instead, share them with the rest of the world because that extra bottle of purell you got from CVS? You might not even need it months but that could've saved the life of the little boy next door who's undergoing chemotherapy or the elderly neighbour with suppressed immunity who always greets you with a smile. So please, let's not allow this mindless panic ruin humanity before the virus does. The world needs us to be our best selves now more than ever.**

**Prayers, healing thoughts and lots of love for you all.**

**Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: Color of Love

**Chapter-3: Color of Love**

**A/N: Hi! So this is a little different than usual. I've been taking part in an online writing challenge where we get word prompts and word limits to write with. I have decided to share those flash fics with you guys. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it despite the tiny word limit. **

**Prompt: Orchid**

**Word Limit: 300 words**

* * *

She stares at the lone orange orchid before her. She knows without asking who must have left it outside her window.

Picking it up, she caresses the petals, wishing she could touch the one who left it for her instead.

She recalls the day he had told her about the meaning behind orchids. He had presented her with a bouquet of orchids in every color. He had pointed at a red blossom and said, "This is how I wish I could view you, Miss."

The wistfulness in his voice had made her ask the meaning behind that particular color, but Edward had simply shaken his head and moved on to the next flower. The last one he had handed her was an orange orchid.

She remembers how he had nervously held it out. "This represents courage and boldness. Something I desperately wish I had," he had said before abruptly ending their lesson.

"Bella, darling?" her mother calls, bringing her out of her reverie. "The pastor is here. It's time."

Isabella looks at herself in the mirror one last time before picking up the flower and walking out to meet her groom.

"... speak now, or forever hold their peace," the pastor stops, and slowly, Isabella takes a step away from her groom. There's an instantaneous murmur amidst the crowd and she prepares herself for the onslaught of questions.

However, when her father asks the question, it's not aimed at her. "Edward, what are you doing?"

She turns around to see her tutor standing tall and facing her father with a smile. "Sir, I'm hopelessly in love with your daughter and I have finally found the courage to proclaim my love."

In that moment, she realizes the lone orchid was a declaration of war—letting her know that he's ready to fight for her.

* * *

**A/N: Share your thoughts and leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Stay safe, everyone.**

**Love,**

**Ann**


End file.
